Clustered environments, e.g., environments where workloads are distributed across multiple machines, are commonly used to provide failover and high availability of information to clients. Clustered environments allow clients to access resources via one or more nodes that are part of the environment. A clustered environment can act as a client, a server, or both. In a client cluster server, an application may reside on any of the nodes that make up the cluster. The application may issue access requests for target data that is stored by a storage system. If an error occurs during an access request, the application may experience delays that impact execution.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that examples have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the examples should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.